saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Awai Fusae
Awai Fusae is a B ranked missing ninja formerly from Konohagakure no Sato. Appearance Fusae has various outfits, most of which are carried in small scrolls on her back. When in her casual clothes, she wears very traditional kimono, modified to not be as heavy and restricting. One kimono is a long, dark purple kimono with a large black and red obi (sash), decorated with patterns of slender leaves. When wearing this, she wears Another kimono she wears is grey, white and black in the furisode style, meaning it has long, swinging sleeves. The obi is a striking solid black with red trim. On the lower half of the kimono is a golden dragon that wraps around her body. These kimono are never carried into battle. Instead, Fusae hides them somewhere for safekeeping until she is able to retrieve them. When she is not wearing these kimono, she wears simple, lavender robes with a dark blue sash that stops just below her waist. Fusae also wears these with black cutoff pants that stop around her calves, and black ankle boots. She also wears long, fingerless gloves. She will often wear the lavender robes under her kimono, which gives her more freedom to fight in a bad situation. Ocassionally, Fusae wears a rather revealing battle outfit made of flame-resistant fabric. Outfit is black with golden designed embroidered into the fabric. It has a high collar with a plunging neckline which ends just at her chest. She wears a long silk, purple sash around her waist that trails behind her. Fusae also wears black cutoff pants with this outfit and her black boots. Her forehead protector has a black cloth, and is quite scratched and dented in some places. She doesn't wear it anymore, instead keeping it in her bag as a keepsake. Personality Fusae is a volatile woman whose emotions and behavior are unpredictable at best. She was once a woman with distinctly different behaviors in battle and in everyday life. Now, Fusae has largely abandoned her flirtatious, falsely warm façade and learned to conceal her largely cold, manipulative nature. She often settles on a cool intermediate of the two. She is completely situational; her reactions and behavior under one circumstance may be – and often are – very different than in other circumstances. One can, however, sum up Fusae as an impatient, often angry individual who is typically far from compassionate and nurturing. Since she hates being seen as vulnerable, the woman aims to be emotionally strong and stable in front of others, but doesn’t always succeed. Fusae longs for companionship, but a result of past experiences, she normally rejects opening up to others, preferring to keep most of her thoughts and emotions to herself. However, Fusae’s emotions occasionally get the better of her, and often with negative consequences. Fusae is both sexist and feminine, and often contradicts herself in this regard. She believes men and women should behave differently in nearly all situations. While men must always be physically strong and demanding, women must always maintain their femininity, even while in battle. However, she is constantly irritated when others meet her sexist stereotypes too exactly. In addition, she takes great pride in her appearance, though she doesn’t want to be loved or liked for that reason alone. She becomes tremendously offended when she is objectified for being a rather attractive woman. In these situations, she often responds quite aggressively. She cares little for status and rank, maintaining her disdain for most authority figures. In her mind, most people with power who demand respect have done little to deserve it. She is intolerant of people who do not appreciate their good fortune or abuse their power. She has grown up a lot in this regard; she believes that true power comes not in merely manipulating others, but in having others submit as a result of genuine, unwavering respect and loyalty. History Skills